


Bradley James walks into a bar

by GusKinney



Category: Damien (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: look at the title





	

One night at LUX a man comes walking into the club and heads straight to the bar and has a seat,Maze was working that night and walks over to him after getting a glass.

"What can i get for you"she asks.

He looks into her eyes and smiled "vodka please.

she goes and gets him his drink and when she turns around he is looking at a list of churches.

"Here is your drink" she was about to walk away cause of what he was doing but.

"Can you help me you see i just moved out here and i was wondering if there was any old Church around here or a church i could use in a TV show?

This makes Maze confused"TV show are you in a TV show or working on it" she asks.

"Both the show is called Damien and i have to fine one.

she looks him in the face"wait you play Damien.

He looks around him and back at her " i'm Bradley James its always nice to meet a fan.

She smiles and sees Lucifer coming over Bradley turns and sees him.

" Lucifer this is Bradly James he is one the TV show Damien you know the Antichrist.

He looks at him and thinks he's cute"hello there I've seen the show and i'm happy theirs a season 2"him and Maze look at Bradley like they want to just go at it now and then with him,he must have since this and started to feel uneasy.

"Why do i always get myself into these things i guess its just another day in the life of Bradley James.


End file.
